


Monday Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Reader-Insert, Romace, Unrequited Love, for now, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a story about two friends in collegeIt was inspired Tessisbest's story Miscellaneous. I recommend you read that story because it's really good.This is my first fanfaction so prepare yourself for cringe





	1. It is only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so just to reiterate, this is literal garbage. 
> 
> So in this story for the texting times, I'll have the name of the person texting as the contact name in the person's phone
> 
> Example:
> 
> Iwa-chan:  
> somethig

She smiled at the Starbucks’ employee as she ordered her coffee. She looked a little disheveled, her hair was brushed in a hastily manner and her clothes were a bit mismatched, but it was a Monday after all. She thanked the worker after receiving her coffee and payed him in crumpled dollar bills from the bottom of her jeans’ pocket. 

She looked at the clock as she walked towards the door: 7:45. Okay, this is good. She'd be able to lounge around for another ten minutes before she'd actually have to start going to the classroom. With a small smile she reached her hand out to open the door, but it opened before she even touched the handle. 

A boy looking down at his phone burst into the building and knocked into her. Her face wore an expression of extreme shock as hot coffee spilled out of the container and all over her shirt. The boy froze, his face laced with guilt as none of the piping hot coffee even touched him. 

She looked down at her shirt, face twisted into a scowl. The boy started blubbering apologies. She shook her head, filled to the brink with irritation because he wouldn't stop interrupting her. “It's fine-” “But you're shirt!” “Don't worry about it-” “I'm so sorry!” “It fi-” “What can I do to make up for it? I-I’ll buy you a new coffee an-and-” “It's fine!” She said this a little louder (and in an exasperated voice) so he would hear her. “Just move away from the door, I have to get to class and people are trying to get in.” He blinked. Looking behind him with tinted cheeks, he realized he was causing a blockade and sheepishly stepped out of the way. 

She walked of the door before he could say anything else. Throwing the empty coffee cup away in the nearest garbage can, she mentally debated what she should do. It was the first day of college and she didn't want to show up with a giant coffee stain on her shirt, but she didn't want to be late on the first day either. With a sigh, she zipped up her jacket, hiding the stain. She could feel the shirt stick to her stomach and scrunched her face up in disgust. 

She arrived to class on time and sat in the third row. She got out her journal and a regular pencil, ready to copy down each and every word the teacher said. She heard shuffling at her side, but decided to ignore whoever it was as she had just started doodling on a blank sheet of paper. 

“Hey! I know you.” Realizing that someone was speaking to her, she turned her head, only to face the same person who had spilled coffee all over her new shirt. She nodded, confirming his statement. “I spilled coffee all over you.” Another nod. “Again, I'm really sorry-” “It's fine. It was an accident, they happen.” She turned her attention back to her doodle. His brows furrowed. “Is there anything I can do-” “Look,” she put her pencil down on the piece of paper, “I'm not mad at you. If you want me to appease your guilt, you're forgiven.” The professor walked into the room. He started talking and everyone starting taking notes. Throughout the entire class, the boy sitting next to her kept on given her side glances as he bit his cheek.

After the class, as she was packing up her stuff, he decided to talk to her once more. “I'm Oikawa Tooru. Sorry about the coffee.” He held out his hand and scratched the back of his neck with a big smile. She frowned for a second. She had to resist rolling her eyes in annoyance because he wouldn’t stop bringing it up. She looked at his hand, then up at him. She shook it and she said her name (or rather your name). She gave him a polite smile and left the classroom. 

  


As she left the classroom, Oikawa looked at her quizzically. He didn't believe that she wasn't pissed at him. After all, if someone had spilled coffee all over him, he'd be pissed off for the rest of the day. He packed up his things and headed out. 

He still felt bad for the coffee spill and he couldn’t get what she had said out of his mind. “If you want me to appease your guilt, you're forgiven.” He felt as if she was very blunt. But then again, she did say it was fine numerous times, but he had just interrupted her. To be honest, she didn’t even seem that upset with the coffee stain, she seemed to become exasperated when he brung it up and profusely apologized. He folded his arms and huffed as he walked around campus, trying to get to his dorm.

As he approached his building, he felt a buzz from his phone. Taking it out, he saw that it was from his best friend. A smile appeared from his face as he stopped and sat on a bench to text him. 

**Iwa-chan:**

How was your first class in college 

**Oikawa:**

YOU REMEMBERED WHEN MY CLASS ENDED!! Iwa-chan you’re such a good friend! 

**Iwa-chan:**

I know I am. How was it 

**Oikawa:**

It was okay. Are you asking because you care about me or because you haven’t had class yet and want to know how it is? 

**Iwa-chan:**

The second 

**Oikawa:**

What?! You’re so mean. I am the greatest person you know and you insult me like this?! 

**Iwa-chan:**

Yeah basically 

**Oikawa:**

Oh I spilled coffee all over a stranger. And she just so happens to be in my class. 

**Iwa-chan:**

Did you do it on purpose 

**Oikawa:**

What?! I would never! I feel offended. You are such a bad friend. And you never use punctuation when you text. 

**Iwa-chan:**

I wouldn’t put it the coffee thing past you. And punctuation takes too much time 

**Oikawa:**

Hey Hajime, can I talk about something serious for a bit?

**Iwa-chan:**

Go for it

**Oikawa:**

Okay. Hajime, you're my best friend. I wish we went of the same college. 

**Iwa-chan:**

Yeah same. And I will always be your friend no matter where we go. 

**Oikawa:**

Thank you 

**Iwa-chan:**

Anytime. Tooru, you're a great person don't forget that 

**Oikawa:**

I guess. 

**Iwa-chan:**

I hope you have fun in college. And at least make one friend. You tend to be an ass at times 

**Oikawa:**

But I'm YOUR ass, right? 

**Iwa-chan:**

No. My ass looks good. And don't say that. it sounds weird 

**Oikawa:**

Whatever. Don’t you have class soon?

**Iwa-chan:**

Oh shit. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later

**Oikawa:**  

Bye~ 

  


Oikawa sighed as he turned his phone off. He put it in his pocket, closed his eyes, and leaned back. He had some time before his next class started and he relaxed. He thought about his last high school year. He thought about his loss against Karasuno. He thought about his happiness he had had with his friends. He thought about Iwaizumi. He thought about how he was always there for him and thought about how life would be without him. Iwaizumi was his pillar and he was afraid he would crumble without him. And strangely, he thought about (f/n). He thought every single word the professor said. She wore her jacket completely zipped up which he thought was impossible as it seemed like it was a hundred degrees in there and the AC was broken. Why was he thinking of her? Why did she pop up in his mind? Why did her words have such an impact on him? His thoughts were interrupted by a timid voice. 

“Um, ex-excuse me?” He opened his eyes and saw three girls in front of him. Great. He thought. “Uh, m-my name’s, um, Kate an-and I j-just wanna say-” Her friend interrupted her with a sudden outburst that surprised Oikawa a bit. “She wants to say that she thinks you’re cute!” Kate eyes widened as she whined her friend’s name and hit her in the shoulder. Oikawa, being used to stuff like this and all, put on a big fake smile. “Thank you, I think you’re cute, too!” Kate’s face reddened as she started stammering as he laughed. This was all part of his “charm”. He didn’t want to deal with blushing girls fawning over him. He did have homework (that he would procrastinate.) He pretended to feel a text and whipped out his phone. He faked a face of disappointment. “Oh, I’m sorry, I have to go, but it was really nice to meet you!” He gave her a giant forced smile and winked at her. He didn’t think it was possible, but she turned ever more red. He left as she stuttered a “bye” and retreated back to his dorm. 

  


For the next few weeks, Oikawa would talk to Coffee-Girl, make some small talk and then the lesson would start. He even took the liberty of calling her (f/n)-chan. He had a bubbly personality and apparently was very popular. Throughout the weeks they turned from acquaintances to friends and then, after a few months, they turned from friends to better friends.

“(F/n)-chan!” “Hm?” She didn't look up from her doodle. “There's a party going on on Saturday, wanna come with me?” He looked at her with big puppy-dog eyes that made her feel bad for declining his invitation. “Whaaaat?! But c’mon, it'll be fun!” He whined, trying to persuade her. “I'm busy!” She retorted. “Pleeeeeease?” “No.” “Why?!” “I told you, I'm busy. Besides why don't you ask your girlfriend. What was it Eve, Emma?” He rolled his eyes, “It's Emma and we’re, uh, not dating anymore.” 

She looked at him, softening her expression. She heard this before. Usually, the girl would break it off because he didn’t give her enough time or because he put volleyball before most things. Personally, she thought that was selfish. How could you ask someone to give you their full attention after only knowing them for a short time? How can you ask someone to give up everything for you? To her that was plain selfish, “What happened?” He scratched the back of his neck, “Well, I broke it off.” She nodded. She didn't want to step over boundaries and frankly, she didn't want Oikawa to feel bad. He looked over at her, waiting for her to ask about it, but she just kept on doodling. Oikawa bit his lip, was she really not interested in his love life. After realizing that she wasn't going to ask about it, he decided to take action. “I broke because it wasn't fair to her.” Now she was interested, she looked over him. “Why wouldn't it be fair?” Okay, here goes. “I'm in love with someone else.” She bit her lip. He looked at her waiting for her to ask who it was. She looked straight at him, finally breaking down and let her curiosity take over, “Who?” With a big smile, he said, “You.” Blush covered her face as the professor started the lesson. She buried her face in her notebook, trying to hide her red face throughout the class as Oikawa smiled like a kid. 

After class, she hurriedly packed up her things. “So,” she froze at his voice. “Do you want to go out with me on Saturday?” She bit her lip and turned to him. “Tooru, I told you, I'm busy on Saturday an-and I need to t-tell you something.” He leaned in, listening attentively. “Um, T-Tooru, I'm sorry, b-but I don't feel the same way about you. N-not because I don't like you. Y-you're an awesome person and a gr-great friend. I just don't want t-to have a romantic relationship w-with you.” She swallowed, biting her lip to the point where she could taste blood. He smiled again, “That'sokay (f/n)-chan! I know that you don't feel the same way. But don't worry, one day you'll love me too. All I have to do is wait.” And with that he left the classroom in the cheeriest manner, leaving her dumbfounded in the classroom.

  


“Are you ready for Thanksgiving break, (f/n)-chan?” Oikawa asked as she laid on his bed playing a game on his laptop. “Yes! Man, I am so ready for this! I have been studying non-stop and I can not wait to be free for, like, three days.” He shook his head, “Does your family have any traditions are anything? The closest thing my family had for a tradition is just my grandparents coming over.” She smiled brightly at his question. Something Tooru found out about her was that she always liked to talk about her family. “Yeah, my sister and I always make the stuffing together,” her smile faltered, making Tooru concerned, “but, uh, this year, I guess she's gonna make it by herself.” “What, why?” “Well, they live on the other side of the country and taking a flight to stay there one day before I have to go on another flight all the way back here would take to much money and such.” The screen on his laptop flashed. a big “GAME OVER” and she closed the top. 

“That's so sad!” Tooru cried out as he shuffled over and hugged her. She laughed at his over exaggerated reaction. “I can be your family! You can make stuffing with me!” “Well, you certainly act like my sister. You both have this strong feminine vibe.” He wore an expression of mock hurt. He let go of her and sat on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed. “I am offended. Here I am, trying to comfort you and you're making cracks at me! Tsk tsk, you are a mean, mean person.” He stuck his nose up with a fake pout as she laughed again. She hugged him again with the biggest smile in the world, accidently knocking them both onto the bed. She was close enough to hear his heartbeat that was rapidly increasing. 

  


“Hey, Tooru, what takeout do you want?” Tooru shrugged while flipping through one of her books. “I don't care, whatever you want. Oh that reminds me! I got an invite for a Christmas party, wanna come with?” “Geez, do you go to parties, like, every weekend?” “Hey, I'm a very popular guy. And a catch. You know, you're, like, the only girl that doesn't want me. Is there something wrong with you?” She hit him with a pillow, “Wow, my heart is beating faster and faster. Oh, Tooru, you're narcissism has made me weak in the knees.” She rolled her eyes to finish off her sarcastic rant. he laughed. “Oh, just you wait. Before you know it, you're gonna love me, too. And I'll be waiting with open arms and an ‘I told you so.’” “I'm swooning.” She deadpanned, “And I bet by that time, if that ever happens, you'd have probably moved on to another girl.” “No! I would never! You're my true love!” “Uh huh, sure.” “I'm serious! And plus, I told you, I refuse to date anyone until you confess your true feeling for me.” She rolled her eyes as she snatched the book out of his hands. “My ‘true feelings’ for you right now is irritation because you just lost my spot in my book.” He pouted. 

“Speaking of your books, you read a lot of fantasy. Do you want a valiant Prince Charming to sweep you off your feet and carry you into the sunset?” She scoffed with her hands on her hips “Hah! As if.” He got up and hugged her from behind. She tensed a bit and then relaxed as this was a regular occurrence. “You know,” he looked over at her with a shit-eating grin, “I've been told that I am very charming.” She looked at him innocently, “And I've been told that a punch to the face hurts. Wanna test that out?” He laughed and spun her around, hugging her properly. “God, I love you.” She tensed up once more at those words and awkwardly hugged him before breaking the hug. She hid her red face in some unnecessary cleaning. He smiled at her. “So how about that party?” She sighed, “F-fine.” He started bouncing off the walls with his excited and bubbly persona. “REALLY?! Are you messing with me, because that’s not nice, (f/n)-chan!” “No, no, I’m not messing with you! I’ll g-go. You know, C-Christmas spirit and all.” She turned around to face him with a sheepish smile. “(F/n)-chan! You’re the best! We’re gonna have so much fun!” “Oh really?” “Yess! And I’m being serious~” she laughed and looked at her feet. “Tooru,” she sighed and looked him in the eye, “What did I do to deserve a friend like you?” He should've been happy when she said that. He should've smiled a genuine smile and hugged her and laughed, but he didn't. He hates himself because he didn't. He gave her a big fake smile and use led a forced laugh to laugh it off. But she knew. She knew it was fake. Her smile faltered. He saw her realize they're friendship wasn’t the same. 

“Yeah.” Now it was his turn to avoid eye contact and look at the ground. “I gotta go n-now, I have a, uh, a paper I have to turn in.” He turned and headed towards the door. “Wait,” she spoke out very timidly, it was so quiet he almost didn’t hear it. “T-Tooru, I’m sorry, but d-don’t smile at me like that. You don’t have to hide from me.” He didn’t say anything. He sighed and walked out the door.


	2. The Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no see, huh? I am really sorry that I haven't posted in almost a year. I had some things going on that were just not okay and I ended up feeling really bad about my writing. Of course I still I am because my writing is actual garbage (my writing has devolved if that was even possible and now it's really repetitive :/), but I'm a bit better now which means I'll be posting to this story and my other one. I'll try to do monthy updates for anyone who reads this and their eyes don't start bleeding.
> 
> Thank you all for being here, I hope you guys have a great day and you're all just amazing peeps!

(F/n) was putting on her makeup to get ready for the Christmas party; she felt so stupid for agreeing to go. She hated parties, it was just a bunch of drunken college students throwing up and grinding against each other. She didn’t know many people there and really her only friend there would be Oikawa and she knew that he’d probably go converse with other people and she’d be standing awkwardly in the corner. She sighed as she finished her eyeliner; it looked like a five-year old scribbled up on her eyelid. She was about to put up a makeup wipe and scrub off her eye makeup when she heard a knock at he door.

Suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious, she got up and opened the door, seeing Oikawa standing there. He was about to greet her when his face turned a bright red. His eyes widened as she tried to not check her out, making her feel even worse than before. She bit her cheek as she soothed out her red dress, she was regretting her choice in clothes. “Look, I know I look awful, but you don’t need to stare.” She felt her face flush up as she spoke, looking at the ground to avoid any eye contact with Oikawa. He immediately shook his head as he stepped in, “No, that’s not why I was staring! And I wasn’t staring either, it’s just you, uh, look really ho-, I mean pretty!” She shook her head as she went to get her coat.

She didn’t believe him; she hated her clothes and her makeup. She was wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps and black leggings. Her shoes were black flats and were a tad worn out, but they were her fanciest shoes; she refused to wear heels no matter what. She wore red eye shadow and thick black eyeliner. It wasn’t the best makeup she’s ever done, but at the time she figured that most of the people there would be too drunk to recall were crap makeup. Her lip-gloss was red so it would match her dress, but it wasn’t very bright; she didn’t like wearing bold makeup in crowds of people. Being the center of attention made her feel really gross.

She mumbled a “whatever” in response. She slipped on her jacket and walked up to Oikawa, “You ready?” He nodded. She walked out before him, not noticing his eyes flickering down to stare at her ass. Every time she stepped forward, she felt as if the knot of her stomach got tighter and tighter. Oikawa looked over at her, noticing her grimace. “Hey,” he spoke in a soft voice, putting a hand on her shoulder for reassurance, “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” She gave him a small smile before telling him that she was fine. “I’m just a little cold.” She lied, hoping that he wouldn’t feel bad for inviting her to go to the party. He went to shrug off his jacket before she stopped him, “Tooru, I swear if you take off your jacket like those cheesy guys in movies, I will cry. I will start sobbing right here because the cliché is just too overwhelming.” She looked at him, trying to keep a straight face as he met her gaze with his mouth open before he laughed. “Oh my lord, (f/n)-chan, I don’t even know how to respond to that. Here I am, being a nice and polite gentleman and you just throw my kindness out the window. Do you see these tears?” He overdramatically wiped away nonexistent tears from his face, prompting (f/n) into a fit of laughter.

She shook her head, “Are you even a person? Like, are you real?” He raised an eyebrow at her strange wording,

“Why? Is my hotness just _sooo_  overwhelming that you can’t even believe I exist? Don’t you fret, my dear, I understand. It’s okay.”

“What do you mean you ‘understand’? Do you look in the mirror and go, ‘Damn, I am one sexy beast, how can I be real?’”

His eyes widened as he stopped. With a melodramatic voice, he nearly shouted, “How did you know? That is _exactly_  what happens! Wow, maybe _you’re_  the one who isn’t real…” He trailed off and she flashed him a grin. They were getting close to the party, but at that moment, she didn’t care. She was able to let her fears dissolve whenever she was talking with Tooru; it was just so easy. Whenever they had a genuine conversation, it just made her happy. She could think back to any one of their talks and just smile, each one of them was a precious memory.

They arrived at the door of the party and (f/n) could feel her heart slowly start to sink to the bottom of her stomach. She bit her lip as Oikawa knocked on the door. When he looked over and saw her nervous expression, he stopped and smiled at her, trying to rid her of her nerves. “I can’t wait to introduce you to my volleyball team, they’re all really… you know, I was going to say cool, but that’s kind of a lie. You’ll know what I mean when you met Bokuto.” As he was saying his last words, the door opened, reveling a red-faced teen with black and white hair chugging beer from the tap. Oikawa chuckled a bit, “And there he is…” They stepped inside the house, (f/n) clung to her friend for safety.

He avoided (shunned his very existence) Bokuto and went over to two boys, one with grey hair and the other one had black hair. The one with black hair looked like he just rolled out of bed, his clothes were all wrinkled and his hair was a mess. On the other hand, the grey haired boy looked much nicer. When she got closer, she realized why the grey haired boy looked so familiar, it was Sugawara Koushi. She had nkown him since middle school and they both went to school together. He was nodding as the black haired guys spoke about what seemed like a very casual topic. When they saw Tooru, they waved him over. “(F/n)-chan, this is Sugawara and Kuroo, they are my teammates. Suga, Kuroo, this is my friend, (F/n).” She faced Oikawa, “I know Koushi, we go _way_  back. I told you I went to Karasuno, right?” Oikawa’s face lit up as he remembered their conversation about high school from weeks before.

The messy one, Kuroo, outstretched his arm, offering to shake her hand. “Sup?” (F/n) shook his replying with a “not much” in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Oikawa faced (F/n) once more, “These guys sing high praises of me. Isn’t that right? After all I didn’t give myself the nickname ‘Great King’.” He flipped his hair and finished his sentence with faux (but was it really?) narcissism. Sugawara shook his head before adding, “Oikawa-san, you misspoke. We call you the Great _Moron_ , no the Great King.” Oikawa let out a small noise of "hurt" as Kuroo stifled his laughter.

After Sugawara finished her sentence, his phone dinged. He pulled it out before smiling at the text. His cheeks became flushed, which was fairly obvious since he was so pale. He looked over at the other people, “Sorry, if you would excuse me, I’m going to call Daichi.” He wiggled his way out from the cramped room and went outside. Oikawa and Kuroo shared a knowing look as one of Kuroo’s eyebrows shot up. He then went on to say in a low voice, “By the looks of his face, I am going to assume that that call is not, uh, let’s say PG.” Before (F/n) could stop herself, she said, “When you assume, you make an ass out of ‘u’ and ‘me’.” The regret immediately appeared on her face, only to be erased when Kuroo started cackling at her little play on words.

“I can see why Oikawa likes you so much. Literally all he talks about is either you or Iwaizumi.” He looked like he was going to say more, but he was attacked with a bear hug by the drunk guy from when (F/n) and Oikawa walked in. “Yoooo, broooooo! I just drank, like, a loooot of alcohol! Hehe.” He was giggling at basically everything as Kuroo pried himself from the man. Oikawa expression changed to a very _very_  disappointed one as he looked down at him. “And this drunken idiot is Bokuto, if you remember him from the beginning. Bokuto, this is (F/n).” His eyes nearly popped out of his head, “Really?! Wow, you’re like really pretty.” She sheepishly thanked him as Kuroo sighed. “Boku-” “Don’t call me Bokuto, bro. Call me…” His face glowed as he came up with the best idea ever, “Call me _Bro_ kuto, dude! Brokuto!” Kuroo’s jaw dropped, “Oh my god. That is… the best thing EVER!” “I know, right? Right?!”

Oikawa shook his head as the two morons, as he called them, covered in a chorus of “bro”. “I’m going to get a drink, you want something?” (F/n) shook her head, as she stood alone in a party full of people she didn’t know. After about five minutes, she looked over to where the drinks were, trying to find where her friend went. She saw him leaning against a wall, talking to someone who was blushing. Ah, it had begun. She knew that Oikawa wouldn’t spend the whole party with her and she didn’t expect him too. She didn’t want him to not hang out with his other friends just because she was there, but now she was alone in a foreign setting. She walked away from Kuroo and Bokuto, trying to find a nice, quiet, and discreet place to stay in for the rest of the party. She wasn’t the most social type and wasn’t the sort of person who enjoyed being in a crowd of people. She liked spending her weekends watching Netflix movies and eating a shit ton of junk food. She was the type of person who wouldn’t leave the house unless it was completely necessary. It wasn’t that she hated people; she did enjoy the company of her friends, just not complete and utter strangers.

She stayed in her little corner of awkwardness as she counted down the minutes until it was socially acceptable to leave. She felt bad because she wasn’t having that great of a time and Oikawa really _really_  wanted her to have fun. She looked over at the snack bar. She was hungry, but going over there would mean she would have to interact with _people_ and was it really worth it? She bit her lip as she debated hunger versus anxiety as she eyed the food. She ultimately decided to not eat, coming to the conclusion that eating stale chips with bland salsa was not a good enough reward for interacting with people. And so she stayed in her comer of self-consciousness.

She pulled out her phone and after playing various games while slouching against the wall for more time then she’d like to admit, she decided that she’d use this time to talk to her friend from her old school, instead of mindlessly looking around and doing nothing at all anymore.

 

**(F/n):**

Hey. How are you doing? I’m dead inside, but it’s lowkey.

 

**Volleyboi:**

Ha, sucks to suck

 

**(F/n):**

You’re mean. Here I was, about to make you’re night, and you laugh at my pain. Tsk tsk, and here I though you cared for me.

 

**Volleyboi:**

Aw well, you thought wrong, but what is this piece of news that’ll make me happy????

 

**(F/n):**

I don’t want to tell you, you’re an ass

 

**Volleyboi:**

Well duh, what’s new, but what is it

 

**(F/n):**

Fine… I’m at a party…

 

**Volleyboi:**

 

AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. YOU’RE AT A PARTY???!!! YOU???!!!! BWA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! OH HO HOOOO. I AM DEEEAAAD, I AM DECEASED. HA HA HA HA HA

 

**(F/n):**

Yes thank you for you’re undying support. What would I do without you -_-

 

**Volleyboi:**

Wait wait wait, give me a minute. I need to recover, my stomach is almost as dead as your spirit

Why are you at a party? You hate people

 

**(F/n):**

My friend has been asking me to come to a party with him and I said yes because it’s Christmas. And I don’t hate people

 

**Volleyboi:**

No no, you’re right. You don’t hate people, you just severely detest everyone else’s existence.

 

**(F/n):**

…You right, b, you right.

 

**Volleyboi:**

And, not gonna lie, I’m a tad bit offended. Who is this friend, I thought I was you’re only friend. Since when do you socialize

 

**(F/n):**

Wow, what a freaking narcissist. His name’s Oikawa, he’s from Aobajosai High, you played his team right?

 

**Volleyboi:**

WHAT?

WHAT???!!!

YOU FOOL!!!!!!

THIS IS MORE OF A SHOCK THEN WHEN YOU ACCIDENTLY POURED BLEACH INTO YOUR COFFEE THERMAS (which I will admit is just as scary as this)! YOU’RE FRINEDS WITH OIKAWA TOORU???

 

**(F/n):**

…yeah

 

            Just then she heard said person call her name.

**(F/n):**

Okay, I gotta go. I’ll text you. Tell me later why you’re acting so weird.

 

**Volleyboi:**

Fine, but you better text me latter. We have much to talk about and I need to scold you for being such an irresponsible child.

 

            She turned off her phone after checking the time. It had been almost an hour since she went into her shame corner. After just realizing that she only talked to her friend for about ten or fifteen minutes and that she played online solitaire for a long _long_ , she cringed very visibly as she walked over to her friend. She walked over to see her friend red in the face, hiccupping, and acting like a fool. Apparently it took about an hour to get Oikawa dead drunk. When he saw her, he instantaneously latched onto her, rubbing his cheek against hers as he spoke incoherently about how soft she was. The smell of alcohol radiated off of him and filled her senses, making her gag slightly. She was very tense as he held. “I luuuuuvveeee you, (garbled pronunciation of f/n)-chan~ You’re soooo cute and I luuuuvveee you.” She inhaled sharply, “That’s cool, would you _please_  get off of me now?” She tried to push him off, only to find that she was, in fact, very weak compared to him. Sighing, she slumped over and gave up on freeing herself, letting Oikawa hug her.

“Do you love me, (slurred version of F/n)-chaaaannn?” She tensed once more, unable to think of words she could use to form a sentence. “Did you hear me?” She closed her eyes, trying to come up with a way to answer him without making him sad. “Tooru, you’re drunk…” She trailed off, speaking in a very soft voice. She felt Oikawa collapse against her, his arms dropping, but not letting her go. “So you don’t.” He sounded much sadder and (F/n) hoped he was so drunk that he would not remember this conversation “I… I love you like a friend, Tooru.” “I know!” he mumbled into her neck, resting his forehead on her cheek, “But I love you more than that. Why can’t you love me like I love you?” The last part seemed as though it wasn’t aimed at her as much as it was to himself. “Oikawa,” she spoke very gently, as if she was afraid that if she raised her voice, Oikawa would break. “Let me take you home, okay?” He said nothing, holding onto her like she was the only thing that he needed.

She led him out from the party; he trailed behind her like a child following his mother. She didn’t have a key to his dorm so she decided that she’d just let him stay in her dorm. She trudged along to her room, the whole trip back, she felt guiltier and guiltier that she was the cause of Oikawa’s sadness. She hated seeing him like this, but what was worse was when he was sober. He wasn’t conscious enough right now to hide his emotions like he would if he was not drunk. He would try to push it down and hide it with a fake smile. She knew when he was about to cry if she saw the left side of his smile twitch. She knew how to handle him when he was sober-sad, but what about drunk dejection?

She opened the door to her dorm room and carefully let Oikawa down on her bed, pulling the covers over him a bit to show him he should sleep. She didn’t really know what to do now, she had been able to handle her sister whenever she was drunk and sad, but she was never the reason her sister was sad. The thought of telling Oikawa drifted through her mind, but she quickly discarded it. Friends don’t lie to each other, no matter how intoxicated they were, and it would be pretty awful to lie about something like this.

She went to wipe off all of her makeup as Oikawa sat on her bed. He looked over at her, and spoke so quietly she could barely hear it, “(F/n), why don’t you love me?” She froze. She swore she was about to cry at the expression on his face. “I don-” “Wait that was a stupid question.” He laid down on her bed, pulling up the covers over himself as he made himself comfortable, “How could someone like you ever love someone like me…” She stood up a bit, “Now wait a minute, Tooru-” “Goodnight, (F/n)-chan.” He rolled over so his back faced her, breaking her heart that was already in pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it!


	3. I'm sorry (not a chapter)

Hey guys. Look I'm really sorry, but I will not be able to continue this fan faction for a bit. I am trying my best ,but recently I have just too many things going on and I am losing my time and I need this time to study. I am so sorry, and I hope anyone who actually reads this can understand. Again I'm sorry. Thank you to anyone who read my story, I will see you all later. Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry for my crap writing :/


End file.
